1. Field
The present invention is related to collective knowledge systems, and more specifically to providing natural language computer-based topical advice based on machine learning through user interaction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Online searching for topical advice represents a significant use of computer resources such as provided through the Internet. Computer users may currently employ a variety of search tools to search for advice on specific topics, but to do so may require expertise in the use of search engines, and may produce voluminous search results that take time to sift through, interpret, and compare. People may be accustomed to asking other people for advice in spoken natural language, and therefore it may be useful to have a computer-based advice tool that mimics more closely how people interact with each other. In addition, advice on topics may change in time, and any static database of advice may fall quickly out of date. Therefore, a need exists for improved topical advice search capabilities adapted for use with natural language, and that provides for continuous content refinement.